


Torn Apart

by rain_is_falling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_is_falling/pseuds/rain_is_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal fan fiction in which is set between Star Wars: Return of the Jedi and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This has no ties to the progression of the films yet has bits of information from both the films, comics and books.<br/>While still in training, Ben Solo struggles with the difficulties of Jedi Training and fighting against the beckoning of the Dark Side. Along with these difficulties, Ben has to deal with the sudden attraction toward a fellow student and close friend, Karia, who helps him as best she can against the callings from the Dark Side. Both deal with one another as they leave their training to travel to Coruscant in order to receive information from the old Jedi Temple, yet one problem follows after another and chaos is always soon to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bad training days were at times a nightmare. Hiding it all from Master Luke as best as possible was difficult, harsh feelings could be felt so easily which caused the two Padawans to sneak off so far from the village Master Luke had brought the few children and now teenagers to be trained as the new Order of Jedi. Ben's temper only seemed to worsen as each day passed and it became more and more difficult to control it. The private area was calm, was nothing more than a small creek surrounded by large rocks in which for a few weeks had been scorched by a lightsaber due to rage. The two had different methods. While Ben yelled and screamed, practically flailing his blue lightsaber about as is created long streaks across the silver rock, sweat watering his brow as he let out his anger as best as he could. Karia sat beside the creek, her legs crossed and her eyes shut as rocks and pebbles slowly stacked upon one another in odd shapes, their edges barely touching yet balanced.  
As Ben breathed heavily he finally stopped with his moment of anger, staring at the black scorched marks upon the rock in which he had created, a sense of ease running through his body. Storming over to Karia, he slumps down beside her as his boots splash into the creek slightly. Crossing his arms across his chest as it rose and fell heavily, digging his short nails into his palms he watches the rocks pile themselves around her, never fully understanding her version of calming down. He was glad that she was accepting of his way of calming down because he simply did not know how else to let it all out, he used to be able to calm himself how she currently was yet it stopped working a long while ago and something new had to be thought of. Having him slash out against the rocks was the best she could think of for now, while she wasn’t fully proud of it or that it entirely helped with his problem, it was the best they had so far.  
Thankful of her eyes being closed at the moment gave him the chance to look her over, to admire her. Ben didn't know when the feelings began but he was aware of them by now. At times when training he was more focused on her instead of the task at hand and was scolded by Master Luke for not having his full focus on his training. Just having her near by sent shivers down his spine, feeling her body close to his. Whenever she was watching he felt the need to stand up straighter, to do better with whatever he was doing, to impress her. Karia was quiet and kind, she was calm. She balanced out his temper, his anger, his rowdiness. She was what he needed. Ben wasn't sure if she was aware of his feelings towards her, or if she even had any sort of romantic feelings towards him. It was all so confusing. He didn't know why he found the freckles scattered across her pale skin so adorable. How he lost himself in her blueish green eyes with hints of gold, as if he was staring into a whole galaxy made up inside of her. Why hearing her quiet voice calmed him down so easily. At the touch of her skin he unwound and his body relaxed so easily. It was a mystery to him that was difficult to solve.  
At the opening of Karia’s eyes Ben quickly looked down towards his lap. The stacked rocks and pebbles slowly fall to the ground silently and she stretches her legs out as far as she can, only then to plant the heels of her boots upon Ben’s shins, causing a smirk to inch its way upon his pale face. “I wish I could think of a better way for you to control yourself Ben, I know that it’s difficult enough to hide from Master Luke your constant fight between the Light and the Dark. I’m trying to figure out any other possibilities but there isn’t anything coming to me, it’s frustrating and exhausting,” Karia spoke in her usual quiet tone, causing his shoulders to relax a little.  
“It really is okay Karia, just the fact that you are willing to help is enough right now," Ben wrapped a cautious arm about her shoulders, bringing her close to him in hope that she would lean up against him. "I know that Master Luke would treat me far differently if he knew about my temptings, and if my parents knew.. I can’t disappoint any of them, none of us really can. We are expected to be a new Order of Jedi and I fear that I may be the ruin of it all."  
"Ben don't think of such things. I know that the temptings are difficult for you, as if they are luring you on a path in which you don't wish to follow. I feel as if the temptation of the Dark Side is in every Force User, it tries to pry at your mind and if you are not strong enough you will succumb to it. Yet you are strong, Ben. Stronger than I am already," Karia glances up towards him as she comfortingly leans into his chest, fumbling with the fingerless gloves upon her hands.  
Ben's hand grips her shoulder lightly at her so easily fitting against his chest. As his body tenses he attempts to keep his pale cheeks from flushing a light shade of pink, quickly looking forward, "I don't understand how you believe all of that Karia, Master Luke has seen so much more potential in you. There are ways of the Force that I don't even understand how to control that you have already seemed to master. All I'm good for is fighting and using the Force to get into people's heads in which I know isn't good. Master Luke shames me for getting into the younglings heads but I just can't seem to help it."  
"Every Jedi has their strengths and weaknesses, we are still training and will continue to learn once we are able to go out on our own. You aren't done growing Ben, I know that you will grow stronger with many different talents, as will I. We won't know what's in store for our future," sighing faintly she rests her cheek upon his chest lightly, causing him to stir a bit.  
Ben glances down towards Karia, hesitant of his question he forces it out of himself, “Karia do you think that you could clear my mind again? I know that it is difficult for you and you scare me a little after it happens because it seems like it is hurting you, but it makes me feel better and it makes the voices go away, it gives me a sense of relief and I can fully relax.”  
“I suppose I can, Ben. It really isn’t all that difficult and it doesn’t hurt me, don’t worry,” slowly she moved herself to a kneeling position in front of him, fumbled with her fingers a bit as she looked him over, preparing herself.  
He hated to do this to Karia but it made him feel so much better, the voices left, the Dark Side wasn’t pestering him as always, he didn’t even feel it for a few hours. There were no temptations, he felt normal again after she helped him. It was almost like a guilty pleasure, to pass his pain onto someone else, he just wished it wasn’t to her. As she raised her hands up her palms cupped his cheeks and her index fingers laid upon his temples, her pinky fingers curling behind his ears ever so slightly. Skin to skin contact, a rush of excitement ran throughout his body and he tried his best to hold back a smile. Both Ben and Karia close their eyes, as she reaches out to him he opens his mind to her, allowing her to slip inside. She was stronger than him with this, he was never able to enter her head no matter how hard he tried yet she was always able to get into his. There was a hint of jealously against her, Ben wanted to be better at her with this, he wanted to get into her head, for it to be equal.  
Karia’s body stiffened as she got into Ben’s head, the constant battle between the Light and the Dark were scrambling about in his mind. Needing to rid of the darkness she sucks in a harsh breath and focuses directly upon it, attempting to becon it towards her, to leave him and go to her instead. At the feeling of her pure empty mind the Darkness practically sprinted towards her, leaving Ben at the snap of a finger and forcing its way into her mind harshly. Having been relieved of it Ben’s body relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes only to see Karia’s face begin to redden, her eyes shutting tighter as her breathing became ragged, uneven and quick. He never knew what she did with what she took out of his head, how she got rid of it, where it went. It didn’t last long as her eyes flew open, her hands releasing from his face as they began to shake, her knuckle having gone pale. Her whole body seemed to twitch as she fought against it all in her head, draining her both physically and mentally. The voice trailing about in her head in which started as a faint mumble began to become clear, and at the realization of who’s voice it was, her whole body froze.  
“Karia are you alright?” Ben asked nervously as he took hold of her shaking hands, every time she did this for him it felt as if she became smaller, as if her skin grew paler, weaker. “I shouldn’t of asked you to do this, I really shouldn’t anymore, not with it getting stronger. It’s clearly hurting you no matter what you say about it.”  
Glancing up to him slowly she shook her head quickly, attempting to calm her breathing as she gripped his hands tightly in attempt to stop them from shaking, “Ben I can handle this, I can handle both sides. You know that there are some who are able to have a balance between both sides of the Force and meld them into one. The Grey Jedi. I can do it, it’s just difficult for me because I am fully at peace with it.”  
“But Karia you don’t have temptations from both sides, not like I do,” Ben spoke in a stern voice, his breath beginning to quicken slightly.  
“Yes I do Ben, we both do. But I can control mine, it doesn’t turn me mad like it does to you,” speaking a bit shakily she goes to release her hands from her grasp yet he tightens his hands about her, not willing to let go just yet.  
Quickly looking down he opens his mouth as if to speak yet only squeezes her hands harshly, a bit too harshly as red marks begin to form upon her pale skin, causing her to whimper. His breath catches and he quickly releases her hands, at the sight of the painful looking marks he left upon her hands he quickly stands, leaving her on the ground as he turns his back to her, ducking his head down as his black hair falls about his face, “Come on, Karia. We’ve been out here too long, Master Luke will.. He will wonder where we’ve been, he will get suspicious of us.”  
Nodding slightly she slowly stands, rubbing her now sore hands in hope that the red marks will disappear by the time they reached the village. Both of them began walking back, side by side, both hesitant to reach for the other as they walked, still having the chance to link arms as they walked. They didn’t need any questions to be asked, she had become used to Ben grabbing her like that at times when he became frustrated, leaving red marks on her pale skin, at times bruises on accident. It was nothing she couldn’t handle, though she worried for the time to come when she no longer could handle Ben’s anger


	2. 2

Master Luke had canceled the training for the day due to a youngling attempting to lift a rather large rock with the Force and dropping it upon Master Luke’s own head. Neither Ben nor Karia were expecting it and had to help Master Luke get to his own hut, make sure he was doing alright and that it wasn’t a horible head wound. It was difficult teaching the younglings at times, even though there were not many of them. While both Ben and Karia were younglings at one point they were well mannered and listened well, the two oldests now of Luke’s students. There wasn’t exactly a chance for either of them to be a Padawan due to Luke teaching and there being no other Jedi, they couldn’t exactly go off on their own just yet either. Both Ben and Karia were needed to help with the other students and Luke couldn’t do it all on his own, they understood as best they could.  
Both Ben and Karia were cooped up in their shared hut for the rest of the day, they were each sprawled across their beds which were set across from one another. While Ben stared up at the ceiling, his arms bent back behind his head and his knees up in the air, Karia sat upon her bed with her back against the wall while drawing a rough sketch of him as secretly as possible. Ben knew she had a sketchbook and often looked through it at night when she was already asleep. It was full of different fighting stances, random nature drawings, a few detailed drawings of ships, blasters, and lightsabers. There was at least one drawing of every student, one even of Master Luke. Then there were many of him, it made him happy that she took the time to draw him. It was cute whenever she tried to draw him without noticing, Ben knew that whenever she had it out around him there was a high chance that she was drawing him so he always made sure he was in some type of pose so that he could look back in it later to see if she was really drawing.  
Ben didn't know that if before the Empire, when there were still many Jedi and the Temple on Coruscant, if the Jedi had any sort of hobbies like Karia did with drawing, or if they were even allowed a hobby then. There wasn't much to know about life back then, even if the Jedi Temple still stood on that planet, Master Luke never did have interest in taking any of his students there even though he himself had been at least once. Though he did think that it would be difficult to get the younglings about that busy city of a planet, perhaps some day both he and Karia could go on their own.  
Sighing faintly, Karia finishes the sketch of Ben and quickly closes the book, setting it aside as she slumps over on the bed and her head comes in contact with her pillow. Laying there, she watches Ben carefully, looking him over. He was a bit of a strange boy, he was different. Ben was Master Luke's first student and Karia was his second. It was an interesting first encounter between Ben and Karia. Master Luke heard word about a young girl on the planet of Takodana who had a strong sense of the Force, she was living with Maz Katana who had lived there for many years and ran a sort of watering hole, a place for people to stop by at, get some food and drink. Luke had brought Ben with him when they went to find Karia, thinking it would be a good idea for the two to meet right away. There were so many different species Ben himself couldn't even name them all, let alone recognize. Through the whole crowded place both Luke and Ben at a young age had found Maz Katana and they sat down to talk. When Luke had asked about Karia, Maz had gone to get her along with foods and drinks.  
Ben remembered it well because there Karia came, holding a huge tray full of foods he had never even seen before beside Maz who held a tray of drinks. Her hickory brown hair messily pulled back in a sort of messy bun hanging low against the back of her neck, wearing such loose clothing as if it barely fit her. The boots were quickly made for her by a friend of Maz's who came by often, he had promised her a pair of wrapped boots and made them for her, even though they didn't fit she wore them every day. The brown pants hung a bit on her body which was held by a belt and she wore a large dark blue tank top. Ben was surprised by her clothing considering he was always dressed neatly and was in a sort of Padawan robe now and had a brown robe matching Luke's.  
They sat together for a long while, eating and drinking, Luke asked Karia many questions about herself. Both him and Ben were surprised at how many languages she knew, though it was somewhat expected with where she lived with how many different species passed by every day. Ben barely spoke, he just sat and stared at the confusing looking foods, every once in awhile he would see one that Karia specifically seemed to like and would eat it as well. She seemed interesting enough, he enjoyed the sight of her skin being fully covered in freckles. Maz had decided to let Karia go and had sent her to pack, Luke had sent Ben with her due to the two of them having an 'adult conversation.' Karia had always felt as if Luke had left something with Maz that day, he seemed to leave with one less item than he came with.  
Though Karia had packed her small room and Ben was a bit unimpressed at the sight of it at first. He realized how many little trinkets she had from so many people passing by the place and had become a bit jealous. She had gotten to see so many more alien species than he ever had, tons of droids as well, which she seemed to love a whole lot considering that before she left she said goodbye to everyone and every droid there. While Ben was jealous at first when meeting her it seemed to fade when he saw her tearing up, saying goodbye to everyone. The worst was when Karia and Maz had said their goodbye's, while karia freely cried Maz took up strength to not allow herself to. The two of them hugged for a long while, neither seeming to want to let go of the other, eventually when they pried away from one another Maz had given Karia a simple necklace with a stone that would glow when in a dark place. Ben didn't think that Karia had ever taken it off since, he had never seen her without it sense.  
That was the last time Karia had seen Maz and she had wished to go back ever since. She had often wanted to ask Luke if she could go back one more time to visit, though she never had the guts to ask no matter how often she thought of going back home. Sitting up slightly, Ben glances towards Karia, noticing that she seemed to be deep in thought while staring at him and his stomach turned slightly. He was never able to get into her head, even though he had promised to never do it there was always a block, like a huge stone wall that wouldn't budge.  
"Are you alright, Karia" Ben asked a bit quietly as he fully sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed.  
Blinking ever so slightly she sits up a little, propping herself up on her elbow as she looks to him, "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."  
Leaning forward slightly, Ben held back the temptation to walk over to her bed and sit in front of it so that they were closer, possibly run a hand through her messy hair, "Might I ask what it was you were thinking of?  
"Was just of our first time meeting one another. You seemed so unimpressed and jealous at first, like you didn't really want to be there."  
"Well the place was a little weird. There were a lot of people there, species I had never seen before, loud music playing, food I had never even seen before let alone eaten. An you just looked so different, I was used to well dressed people with clothes that actually fit," shrugging a bit he tilts his head to the side a little, running a hand through his slightly curled black hair.  
"It was home for me though, I miss it a lot. I miss Maz, I haven't seen her since I left," frowning slightly, Karia lays back down as she curls herself up upon her bed, nuzzling her face into her pillow.  
Sighing faintly, Ben finally stands and walks over to her bed, cautiously kneeling down in front of her as he places a shaking hand onto her head and begins to slowly run a hand through her thick hair. Her eyes fluttered a bit as the pleasing feeling and she couldn’t help but smile just a little. “You know, I think it’s about time you and I go off on our own just once. We could convince Master Luke of it easily if we said it would help us grow stronger. We could go see Maz and see her again and the whole place. Maybe even.. Go to Coruscant and see the Jedi Temple. You’ve never been to such a big busy planet like that before and it is the Jedi Temple, could maybe learn some stuff,” Ben speaks in a quiet tone as he continues to run a hand through her hair.  
“While seeing Maz sounds wonderful, didn’t the Emperor take over that Jedi Temple? He was Darth Sidious and he took the Temple as his own private living quarters for most of the time of the Empire. After his death it was just sort of abandoned, most people don’t really dare enter it any more. Even if Master Luke himself went, I don’t know if he’ll want us to as well,” looking to him with drooping eyes, Karia shakes her head ever so slightly at him. She knew that it wouldn’t be the best idea for Ben to go there, especially with his temptings of the Dark Side. She didn’t know what would happen if he saw something linking to that.  
“Oh come on, that Jedi Temple has so many records. If we found them we would be able to learn so much, Karia. We are old enough to go on our own and I think I can convince Master Luke to let us go. Besides, don’t you want to see Maz again?” Ben began to speak a bit frantically, he had been wanting to go to that Jedi Temple ever since he heard word about it from Luke.  
“Well yes, I would love to see Maz again but I don’t know if it is the best idea to go to that Temple Ben,” Karia sat up a little, looking to him nervously. She wasn’t sure if she could get him to calm down over it and eventually not want to go.  
“Karia we’ll be fine. We can get a ship, you can fly pretty well and even if you want we could use an auto pilot if you aren’t brave enough but still. To see Maz and go to a real Jedi Temple, it would be a great learning experience that Master Luke just couldn’t say no to if we word it all right,” Ben had leaned so close to Karia that their noses were practically touching. His body stiffened a little at the realization of how close he had gotten and quickly backing away, his voice traveling up an octave due to embarrassment and nervousness. Looking to her a little sadly with a slight lopsided smile he tilts his head to the side a little, “So, what do you say?”  
Glancing downward she sighs faintly then looks to him. As badly as she wanted to see Maz again, she didn’t know if it was worth the risk of taking Ben to the Jedi Temple. Though she supposed she could try and keep his head clear the whole time of temptings if possible. Besides, those sad looking eyes always kept her from saying no, “Oh alright Ben. If you can convince Master Luke then I’ll go. It will be nice to see Maz again, and I suppose that seeing that Jedi Temple will be a bit of a learning experience. As will that large city of a planet..”


	3. 3

Karia was not sure how he did it, yet Ben had seemed to convince Luke within an hour of them speaking of wanting to go off on their own for a short trip. After they had finished planning out a strategic way of getting him to say yes, Ben had run off to Luke's hut to ask and convince him of them able to go off on their own. Karia sat and waited for him to return, nervous that Luke wouldn't let them leave. Yet Ben had come running back so excitedly so soon that once he entered their shared hut he had scooped Karia off of her bed bridal style and swung her around the room which was horribly unexpected. Ben hadn't realized how close he had her to him, not to mention how badly he had startled her until he had finally set her down on her feet and she stood there tense, staring at him with wide eyes. His cheeks had flushed such a dark shade of red he had to look away from her for a short while until she had finally asked him what exactly Luke had said.  
"Master Luke had said that you seeing Maz again would be a reward for how well you were doing in your training and that it had been a long while since you had been home. I somewhat guilt tripped him into that one so that he would allow it, it wasn't all that hard. Though with going to Coruscant it took a bit more, he was very skeptical of it at first. Though I was able to finally convince him that we would look for any records on the first Jedi Temple for him if we went which got him to say yes, he had also agreed that it would be a bit of a good learning experience," Ben had spoken so fast that Karia wasn't even able to fully understand him, though she understood enough to know that they were able to go and that was all that really mattered.  
Not being able to help but smile, Karia had thrown her arms around his neck and buried herself into him as she hugged him tightly. She was able to see Maz again, to go back home for a short while, it was happening sooner than she had expected. Ben's body had tensed from her actions, his arms stiffening by her sides. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her as close as possible. He didn't get to hug Karia often, so whenever she had decided to he made sure to make it last as long as possible. There were more hugs now than there were before, which Ben took as a good sign. He had absolutely no idea if Karia liked him as much as he liked her, he was almost certain that he loved her but the constant worry of her not liking him in that way pushed the idea of loving her away. Perhaps while on their trip he could get closer to her, possibly find out if she felt the same way towards him, maybe even get to know her better than he already did.  
The hug was lasting longer than expected, the only times she would cling to him like this was during the few thunder storms that would come in the night, the sound terrifying Karia down to her core as she held onto him for as long as it lasted, or until she had eventually nodded off. that he already is, maybe find out if she liked him the same way he liked her. Perhaps make that part of his goal while they were off on their own for a short while, to try and get closer to Karia. Hopefully he wouldn’t screw that up and horribly embarrass himself.  
Finally, Karia had slowly began to let go of Ben, as she removed herself she set her small freckled hands into his and stared at them for a short moment. Ben’s eyes widened while he stared at her in confusion, having not expected it at all. Was being able to get her home again all it took? While yes he knew that it excited her to see Maz again, she had never voluntarily hugged him and held his hands. In fact, she had never exactly held his hands like this before. Sure she’d grab at him, take his hand and tug him about, grip his hands when she was worried over him and grip them tightly when she got scared, but she never grabbed them like this. Ben didn’t exactly know what to do about this, he didn’t know if he should hold her hands back or just let her set her small hands into his. This was a very strange moment for him, he had no idea what to do.  
Though it was decided for him when Karia quickly took her hands away from his and looked down to the floor, running a nervous hand through her hair, “Well um.. When should we start packing?”  
Blinking a little, Ben looks to her and shakes his head just a little, “Master Luke said he would have a ship for us in about three days. It won’t be huge but it won’t be tiny, he said it would be a good size for us. As well he said that he would send Maz a message about us coming and she would be ready, and also we are apparently getting a whole little place for ourselves. It was supposed the home of my grandmother and grandfather when they lived there, a pretty big place which overlooks the main part of the planet, has its own little place for our ship and even has a view of the Jedi Temple we’ll be visiting. It’ll be fun, my mother will be sending outfits there for you and some for me as well. Master Luke expects us to be there for maybe a week. He said we can go to Maz’s for a night then head to Coruscant for a week, then go back and see Maz for another day then come back.”  
“That long? An your mother is sending me outfits? Your mother wears such.. Royal looking outfits though, considering that she is royalty and as are you,” Karia looked up at him a bit strangely, she wasn’t expecting Master Luke and Ben’s mother, Leia, to help get them there. She wasn’t even expecting this all to go through so easily. She worried that it may of been partially because Master Luke was hit on the head earlier that day.. Though she chose not to think about that and was just thankful of the fact that she was able to go.  
“Karia you will look beautiful in what my mother gives you to wear. Knowing her she will probably plan something for us every day and my father will question if it is really worth spending so much money on it all..” trailing off ever so slightly Ben pushes his lips together slightly at the realization that he had just said to Karia that she would look beautiful, he had never actually done that before and didn’t realize that it would slip out of his mouth so easily.  
Blinking a little she looks at him a bit suspiciously then shakes her head a little, “You know I have never met your parents before, maybe you could try and see if they could visit us one night on Coruscant. It would be wonderful to get to know them a little.”  
Tensing slightly his eyes widen quite a bit, “You want to meet my parents? Why would you.. Why would you want to meet them?”  
“Well I already know Master Luke who is your uncle, think it is about time that I should meet your parents. This is the perfect way to as well, we won’t be training and could spend an evening maybe out to dinner with them. I would love to speak with your mother about you and ask your father about his ship which I am very impressed with, maybe even.. Get a chance to see the ship myself,” while Karia really did want to meet his parents considering who they are and what they did during the Empire, a chance to see and maybe even go inside the Millennium Falcon, perhaps get to hear some embarrassing childhood stories about Ben. It would be a great experience.  
Ben stammers ever so slightly, he was worried that his parents would think they were a couple or something, while he somewhat wished they were he knew that there would be very embarrassing questions asked and strange stories he wasn’t quite prepared to be embarrassed about, “Well I guess I can send her a message, Karia. For you. They’ll love getting to know you.”  
Grinning widely, Karia tilted her head at him ever so slightly, “This is going to be a very fun trip. Going back home, visiting a new planet, going to the Jedi Temple and getting the chance to meet your parents. Thank you, Ben. For asking for this trip, it means the world to me that you were willing to ask for me to be able to go home again.”  
“Oh, of course Karia. It is going to be a fun trip, a good learning experience as well. Thank you for willing to go to Coruscant with me to see the Jedi Temple, I promise you I won’t let any bad temptings happen there,” Ben smiled down at her, glad that they would soon be able to go off together. It was worth it even if his parents ended up embarrassing him, or if he ended up embarrassing himself. He knew either was bound to happen, but it was worth it to spend some quality time with Karia.


	4. 4

It happened far quicker than either of them had realized. Training went by far too fast, the time dwindling down to when it was time to pack up had finally come on the day of their departure. Neither of them were bringing much to wear due to a closet full of fit closing awaiting for them on Coruscant, it felt strange only bringing about four different outfits instead of clothes for more than a week. While Ben’s clothes were far more formal than Karia’s plain old clothes that never fully fit besides her training outfit which was meant to fit correctly, she knew that waiting for her was a closet full of fancy clothing she had no idea ever even existed would be there.  
As Ben neatly folded his clothes into individual piles he glanced over to Karia with a slight smirk, “So apparently on Coruscant, we will be having some type of servants.”  
Dropping one of her shirts, Karia looks at Ben wide eyed as her mouth drops open ever so slightly, “Servants?”  
“There will be people who will help us prepare every morning, a woman will help you with the clothing you decide to wear, how you want your hair styled, all of that.. Lady stuff. People will as well be there to serve us any food or drink if we don’t end up going to a restaurant on our own. We will be allowed to fly about on our own with a provided ship for us, though there will also be the option of a driver. I am pretty sure he will be driving us when my parents arrive. As well he will take us to any sort event we decide on attending. I am not entirely sure what there is, we’ll find out once we get there,” Ben shrugged as if it was all nothing, in which Karia did not understand at all.  
She had always been the server, this was going to be overly strange. She had never been waited on before and it was an uneasy thought. Karia knew she would take the chance to fly on her own whenever she could. She could already feel the awkwardness of the silence between her and the woman who would be helping her every morning. Understanding that before Ben had come to train to become a Jedi this was his life, his mother was royalty after all and he was in a way a prince. It was a strange thought, Ben being a prince. He certainly did not act like one, though perhaps he would act far more mature in front of his parents when the time came. Ben had become comfortable around Karia and she around him, they were able to act normal around each other. Though as they grew older Ben had become a bit more cautious about her, physical contact lessened as each of them matured and Karia didn’t know if it was him trying to not send the wrong message, or if he was trying to hide feelings from her. It was a mystery, perhaps it would be solved on their trip when they were alone more often.  
As both of them finished packing they closed up their bags and the last items to grab were their lightsabers. Ben grabs the blue bladed lightsaber in which he had built a few years ago when Luke believed that he was finally at the correct age and at the level of training to build his own. Setting it into the belt loop of his pants her looks to Karia and his eyes widened ever so slightly as she grabs not one, but two lightsabers. Since when did she have two lightsabers.  
“Karia why do you have two instead of your one?” Ben had to try his best to keep a hiss of jealousy from his tone of voice as he asked her. Master Luke hadn’t allowed him to have a second blade.  
Glancing down to both of her sabers she gently presses her thumb onto each of the buttons and the familiar and almost comforting electrical sound of a lightsaber erupts into both of their ears, both of Karia’s purple bladed sabers come into view and Ben’s jealousy only grows. A purple bladed lightsaber hadn’t been seen in years and Karia was lucky enough to find the crystal for it before he was, and now she two, “Master Luke allowed me to build a second one when he had found another crystal for a purple blade, he said I was lucky of him to of found it. I don’t have all that much training with two sabers, when Master Luke is personally working with us each for the past two weeks he’s had me use both but I’ve had to keep the second one hidden. Though he is letting me take it with me on our trip, just in case.”  
Ben purses his lips together as he forces a horribly fake smile as the glowing purple light disappears and Karia sets them both upon each of her hips proudly. Sighing faintly, he wishes that Master Luke would’ve allowed him to build a second lightsaber. Although, even if he was the first student, he always felt as if Karia was Master Luke’s favourite student. She was stronger than Ben was and she was even a year younger than him. He knew to control his jealousy, though it was difficult at times. To be jealous of Karia, he practically mentally punched himself in the jaw for it every time. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous of her, he would eventually grow stronger. “I am proud of you Karia, even Master Luke does not wield two lightsabers at a time. Perhaps you’ll end up even stronger than him,” Ben forced the words out of his mouth, he knew he wanted to be the best, to be the teacher and that jealousy often clouded his mind when he knew it shouldn’t. He needs to stay in his place.  
Smiling up to him, Karia had looped an arm around his middle and pulled him up against herself. Sucking in a harshly breath Ben held back a blush as his body tensed. She hadn’t ever been this physical with him, sure when they were children they wrestled often and tumbled about, yet as they got older that rarely happened and stuff like this barely happened. He didn’t know if it was because she was simply happy to be able to go back home for a short while, or if it was because of him that she got to go home and she was just being close to him for the time being.  
After a short while Karia had let go of him and she took hold of her bag, slinging it over her shoulders. Ben hurried to his and did the same, as he glanced to Karia there seemed to be the smallest hint of worry in her eyes, though it disappeared quickly once she felt his eyes upon her. The two were ready to go on their own adventure and exited their hut. The ship was not far, there was a long while spent of the younglings and other students saying their goodbyes to both Ben and Karia. R2-D2 seemed to be squealing louder than usual, Ben didn’t understand droids at all yet Karia did, R2 was upset that he was not able to tag along. Luke needed him more than they did. Of course, there was a long lecture from Luke on what to do and what not to do. Telling them constantly to contact him if anything went wrong or if there was even the slightest hint of the Dark side anywhere on that planet.  
Eventually, both Ben and Karia finally broke free of Luke’s lecture, the younglings grasping at their legs and R2 practically screaming at them and look in anger, and they finally boarded the ship. It wasn’t too large or too small. The cockpit fit two people, Karia would be the one flying, Ben was not the best pilot despite who his father was. It had a small built in area with a table and a circular bench wrapped around it along with two bunks. The ship could fit more than two, yet this was all they needed. With their bags secure in the back, both Ben and Karia seat themselves in the cockpit. As Karia flicks on multiple switches, pushes many buttons, all of them making different sounds as the ship roars to life, Ben sits in the co-pilot seat helplessly as he buckled himself in. This was yet another thing that he was a bit jealous of Karia about, her ability to fly. He supposed someday maybe she could teach him, hopefully he wouldn’t scare her to death if he ever tried..  
The ship slowly begins to hover over the ground and both Ben and Karia wave to everyone one last time before she grips the steering and the ship makes it way upward and out of the planet’s gravitational pull. Having become a bit nervous, never having been in a ship that Karia had flown he realized he did not know just how good of a pilot she was. He didn’t know what to expect and that caused his stomach to flutter nervously. It was a strange sight once they were far enough away from the planet, Ben glanced back at it one last time then sat forward and glanced towards Karia. He watched as her hand hovered over the lever to travel to lightspeed, yet she didn’t seem to flip it. Her hand had begun to shake ever so slightly as she stared ahead and Ben placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. Tensing at his touch she shook her head a little then gripped the lever and Ben quickly gripped both armrests, never having fully enjoyed traveling at lightspeed. Karia flipped the lever and they shot off into space.  
First stop, Takodana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fifth chapter is on its way.


End file.
